


Everything is gonna be okay

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The spooky boys go out to investigate a haunted forest, only to be followed home.Drew gets anxiety, Garrett comforts him.





	Everything is gonna be okay

"Alright, so I might have gone a little overboard with the shopping, but I figured we could use some better gear for the spooky videos," Garrett said as he plopped a plastic bag of supplies from Target onto the coffee table. 

Drew was sat beside Shane on the couch, sitting straight up while Shane leaned over to watch as Garrett pulled out the contents of the bag.

"Oh, and I bought some snacks. I thought we might get a bit hungry." Garrett held up a bag of mini Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and tossed it to Shane, who caught it with a huge grin on his face. "For you, Shane."

Garrett reached into his bag again and pulled out a small bag of Lay's potato chips, tossing it to Drew. "And for you, Drew."

Shane was already diving his hand into his bag of candy and devouring the chocolates inside as Drew gently popped his chip bag open.

The camera was settled in Shane's lap as his hands were occupied with his Reese's cups, and it was pointed toward Garrett. They had been filming the intro of their soon-to-be adventure, and Garrett was showing off his newly bought ghost-hunting gear with the excitement of a little puppy.

"Shane, I swear you're gonna lose your shit over this," he said as he pulled out a box, eyes lighting up with childlike glee. Shane's mouth went agape. "I know you always wanted one of these. We can finally use it when we go to one of our locations!"

"Oh my god! You got a spirit box?!" Shane exclaimed as Garrett began to unwrap the packaging. 

"What's a spirit box?" Drew asked.

"It's a radio that tunes in to spirits and lets you talk to them," Garrett explained as he took the spirit box out of its package, examining its buttons.

Shane unwrapped a peanut butter cup and bit into it, then set the bag of Reese's beside him on the couch. "So how is this gonna work? Do you think anyone's died where we're going?"

Garrett placed the spirit box on the table and began rummaging through his Target bag again. "I'm pretty sure a few nuns were hanged there. At least that's what I read online." He pulled out two flashlights, tossing one to Shane and one to Drew. He took the last flashlight out for himself, setting it beside the spirit box on the table, then went to the kitchen to throw away the now empty plastic bag.

Drew munched on his potato chips as he inspected the flashlight in his hands. Garrett returned and sat on the armchair beside the couch, and Shane aimed his camera at him. "So wait, what happened to the nuns?" Shane asked him.

"Oh, yeah, so apparently sometime in the 60s, a couple guys were out in the forest hunting for deer or something, and they came across these nuns who were just hanging by their necks on some of the trees," Garrett told them in a solemn tone, and Shane's eyes widened. "They thought it was some kind of hate crime committed against the Catholic Church."

"Maybe it was a suicide pact," Drew deadpanned, and Shane and Garrett broke out into laughter.

Shane turned the camera to himself. "So what do you say... Ready to go find some decaying bodies in the woods?" he joked with a wide-eyed smile.

"Shane!" Garrett whined, clearly offended but chuckling nonetheless.

Shane flashed him a satisfied smile as he switched the camera off.

"Got your flashlights, guys?" Shane asked, and Garrett waved his flashlight in his hand, and Drew just gave a quiet "yeah."

Shane stood and grabbed the spirit box off the table, tossing it to Garrett, who stood as well. "Who's driving?" Garrett asked.

Shane just stared at him, lips pulled into a snarl.

"Me. Of course," Garrett said with a sigh as the three slipped on their jackets, then headed out the door.

_________

Garrett drove slowly down the rural pathway in the woods when they had finally made it, looking for the perfect place to park. Drew sat hunched over in the backseat with his arms folded as he looked ahead of the dirt road guarded by tall pine trees. It was pitch-black outside, nearing midnight, and their only source of light was the vehicle's headlights shining in the dark.

"There's a gate up ahead where we can park. Don't worry," Garrett said.

"Wait, you've come here before?" Shane asked, turning his head toward Garrett.

"Yeah, I used to camp here with my dad when I was little," Garrett replied, and Shane hummed.

A rusted metal gate came into view seconds later, but another car was parked close in front of it, so Garrett decided to stop on the side of the road parallel to it.

"Oh, god. There's another car here. Why is there another car here?" Shane said in a low voice, coming out shaky on the last sentence.

"They're probably just doing the same thing we're doing," Garrett assured as he turned off the ignition.

"I'm not feeling too good about this," Drew admitted.

"Guys, come on. People investigate this place all the time. It's got loads of myths surrounding it," Garrett said, trying his best to relieve his friends' anxiety. 

Garrett unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his flashlight and the spirit box where it rested in the cup holder, and he prepared to open the door, but Shane and Drew remained still in their seats.

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Come on, it'll be fun. Shane, don't forget your camera."

Shane was holding his breath in. "I don't know if we should do this anymore." The camera had been rolling since they'd gotten into the car, and he focused it on the other car parked close to them. It was a black Volkswagen, just an ordinary car.

"Come on, you guys!" Garrett pleaded.

Shane sighed and gave in, hesitantly opening his door to climb out with his camera in one hand and flashlight in the other. "I don't know, but something feels really off. I'm starting to feel really sketchy about this place."

"Shane, you say that about every place we go," Garrett said as he flicked his flashlight on, pointing it toward the woods. 

Drew closed his car door behind himself, and Shane and Garrett looked over their shoulders, not realizing he hadn't gotten out yet. He followed closely behind as the three stepped carefully over rocks poking out of the ground in the forest. 

When they walked deep enough in, Garrett stopped.

"Do we wanna try out the spirit box now, or...?" Garrett asked, turning to face his friends with his flashlight pointed at the ground.

Shane took in a breath and exhaled, attempting to regain his composure. His camera was turned toward Garrett, who had his finger on the 'on' button of the spirit box, eagerly waiting for permission to turn it on. 

"Yeah, sure," Shane agreed, and Garrett clicked the button. 

The spirit box created a grating static noise as it flipped through the radio stations, and the boys stood idly, fearful yet hopeful of hearing a spirit who wanted to communicate with them.

"We should ask it questions," Shane muttered.

"Good idea," Garrett replied. "Spirits, do you have anything to say to us?"

An unintelligible sound played between radio stations skipping, and all of their hearts stopped.

"What did that say?" Shane asked.

"It sounded like it said 'go'," Garrett replied in a nervous tone.

"It sounded like 'hoe' to me," Drew said, earning a chuckle from Garrett.

Shane remained serious as his heart raced faster and faster. Another voice spoke out of the box.

"Oh, shit. That sounded like it said 'leave'," Garrett said.

"We should turn it off," Shane said, and Garrett didn't hesitate to do so. "We should leave."

"Shane," Garrett whined.

"That voice clearly sounded like it said 'leave'," Shane said with eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't know. The spirit box seems like bullshit," Drew chimed in.

"Drew! I thought you believed in ghosts," Garrett said, pouting his lips in disappointment.

"I don't know, I just do these videos 'cause Shane asks me to," Drew admitted, shrugging. "I have fun hanging out with you guys though."

Garrett smiled at that. He then turned his back to continue walking through the woods. Shane's flashlight was shaking in his grip, and he swallowed hard. 

"I really think we should head back," Shane said, but Garrett ignored him.

"Guys, come here. Check this out," Garrett said, and Shane and Drew walked over to where he was standing in front of a tree, his flashlight hovering over a pentagram carved into the bark. "Do you think satanist cults come out here and perform sacrifices?"

Shane made sure to capture a shot of the carving as they discussed it.

Suddenly, a stick snapped in the distance. The boys' heads perked up, and they looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Fuck, what was that?" Shane asked.

"This is scaring me. I don't wanna get murdered," Drew said, shifting his legs uncomfortably.

Garrett rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I think Shane is right. This is getting a little too freaky."

Another stick snapped, and Shane almost screamed. "Let's get out of here!" he whisper-shouted, and the three made a run for it.

They made it back to the car, each opening their car doors and hopping in, throwing them shut as Garrett locked them in. They were panting and sweating, slumping in their seats and catching their breath.

"Fuck, that was terrifying," Shane said.

"Yeah, shit, that was, like, the closest we've come to something actually scary happening in these videos," Garrett noted. "You caught that on camera, right?"

"Yeah," Shane replied, looking through the recordings he got.

"Um, guys..." Drew started, and Garrett looked away from Shane and looked out the front window, his breath catching in his throat. A figure had stepped out of the forest, and it was walking towards them. Shane looked up and shrieked.

"What the fuck!?" 

Garrett jammed the key into the ignition without a word, then put the car into 'reverse'. He slammed on the accelerator, quickly turning the wheel as the vehicle moved back. The figure had gotten closer, and he was now fully visible. His face was not in sight as his head was faced toward the ground, but they could see that he was wearing a black jacket and jeans. 

"Fucking go!" Shane shouted, and Garrett put the car into 'drive', and he practically floored it.

_________

They had gotten home about fifteen minutes ago, and Ryland was making hot chocolate to warm the three of them. Drew was huddled in a throw blanket on the couch, and Garrett sat close by with an arm draped around his shoulder. Shane was sat upright, murmuring to himself to calm his anxiety.

Ryland popped out of the kitchen with two mugs in his hand, placing one in Garrett's hand and the other in Drew's.

"Thank you, Ryland!" Garrett beamed.

"Thank you, Ryland," Drew repeated, taking a sip of the chocolatey drink.

Ryland looked over to Shane, who had a wild expression on his face. "Shane," he said.

Shane peeked up at Ryland. "What?"

"I'm making you hot chocolate. Hopefully that'll calm your nerves," he said with a roll of his eyes as he swayed back to the kitchen.

Garrett peered over at his friend. "Shane, are you okay?"

"No," Shane replied, rocking himself on the couch.

"That guy is far gone, you know. We're safe now. Everything's fine," Garrett promised.

A light flashed outside the window, and Shane stiffened. Garrett and Drew turned their heads to see what Shane was looking at. 

"What the hell is that?" Garrett said as he stood and walked over to the window, peeking through the blinds. "Oh, god. Shane, come take a look at this."

Shane bolted over, and his face paled upon seeing the car parked before the gate of his house: a black Volkswagen. Just like the one they saw at the forest.

Garrett laughed nervously. "It's probably not the same guy. Right?"

"That's the same fucking car," Shane stated blankly.

Garrett cast his head down. "God." He began pacing the living room. "God. Fuck this." He stopped, sat on the couch, stared into space.

Shane stood still as he watched outside, expecting someone to get out, to kill them, or whatever this man wanted with them.

Ryland came out of the kitchen again with a mug in hand, looking at Shane with a trivial expression. "What's going on?"

"Look," Shane said, and Ryland looked out the window and saw the car parked at their house, breath hitching.

"Shane. Shane, did you lead some fucking murderer here?" he asked. "I swear to god, I keep telling you not to go to these stupid haunted places! Now look what you've done!"

"Shut the fuck up. Go call the police," Shane whispered, and Ryland placed the mug on the coffee table, then jogged over to the kitchen to get his phone.

Drew was shaking, and he hadn't said a word. And no one had noticed.

"Drew, are you alright?" Garrett asked. Drew shook his head, choosing to stay mute. Garrett moved in close, putting an arm around his shoulder. "Listen, it's gonna be okay, buddy. We're safe in a nice, warm house."

They could hear Ryland talking with the police in the kitchen, and then he came back in.

"The cops are on their way. They said for now we should find places to hide."

"I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom," Shane said, barely being able to avert his eyes from the window as he ran toward the hallway. 

"I'm going to my bedroom," Ryland told Garrett and Drew. "You can take Shane's room."

Garrett nodded as Ryland walked off to his room. Drew just continued to shake, not wanting to unravel himself from the warmth of his blanket. Garrett rolled his eyes fondly. "Come on, Drew. We'll be safer in Shane's room," he said, reaching out his hands for Drew to grab, which he did, and Garrett pulled him to his feet. The two walked up the spiral stairs of Shane's house up to his bedroom, then safely locked themselves in. 

"At least we can get some sleep," Garrett said as he turned out the light and flopped onto the bed, but Drew stood uncomfortably.

"Come on. I don't bite," Garrett reassured, opening his arms wide in an inviting gesture.

Drew caved in and lied beside him on the bed, facing away. He was still shaking slightly from his anxiety, and Garrett felt bad. He inched his way over to Drew and slipped a hand around his waist in a spooning position. Nothing like some friendly spooning.

Drew's shaking immediately softened, and Garrett smiled, closing his eyes to try and get some sleep.

But then their spooning session was interrupted by a knock at the door, and both of them shot up in bed. 

"What was that?" Garrett said. 

Drew looked into his friend's eyes with fear. 

"I'm gonna go see what's going on. You stay here," Garrett said, and shut the door behind himself as he rushed down the stairs. No one was down there; presumably hiding. Garrett looked out the window, and holy fucking shit. A man stood at their door, clad in the same black jacket and jeans they had seen on their way out of the forest, and this time his face was in view, but it was covered. With a white mask. Terror shot through Garrett's veins as the man waved at him. Fucking waved at him. The man had seen him.

Adrenaline pumped through him as he dashed to Shane's bathroom, banging on the door with his fists. "The man! The same man! He's at our door!"

Shane swung open the door, began speaking animatedly with his hands. "Fuck! What do we do?! Ryland!"

Ryland came running in. "What is it!? What happened!?"

"A man with a white mask is at our door!" Garrett exclaimed. Ryland's expression fell.

"Fuck! Everyone, get in Shane's room!" 

The three ran up the stairs and locked Shane's door, all jumping onto the foot of the bed.

"Everyone, stay quiet," Shane whispered. 

They listened in. Another knock at the door. 

Shane's hands were jittery. Garrett and Ryland looked at him. Drew sat behind them with his knees tucked into his chest, and a gasp sounded from him. Garrett turned around to be met with his friend's red, watery eyes, and his mouth went slack as he realized Drew had been crying. He scooted over to sit beside him, and Drew rested his head on Garrett's shoulder, letting out whimpers. Garrett smoothed over his hair in an effort to comfort him, whispering "everything's gonna be okay" over and over.

Shane and Ryland payed no attention to them. Instead they watched out the window, waiting for the cops to arrive. 

When they finally did, they arrested the man at the door, who they found out was planning to murder them. No shit. 

It'd been half an hour after the police arrived, and Drew still had hiccups from crying as he sat on the couch with the rest of his hot chocolate, attempting to calm down. Garrett still wanted to keep a watchful eye out for him, so he sat beside him on the couch. Shane was asleep in his bed with Ryland, leaving Garrett and Drew all alone.

"Hey, buddy, after you finish your hot cocoa, do you think maybe we can cuddle and go to sleep?" Garrett asked. Drew nodded. Garrett smiled.

Drew set his empty mug down on the coffee table a few minutes later, then curled into a ball and rested his head against Garrett's chest as Garrett was lying flat on his back on the couch, head propped up with only a pillow. Garrett pet Drew's hair. 

"See? I told you everything would be okay."


End file.
